Marijuana
by 4n71m0nyl4yn3
Summary: A series of Liu/Atsuki oneshots. I got bored. Note: no chapters will get any rating higher than a T.
1. don't fall away

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lux-Pain. Neither do you. But I do own Akira-kun (hey, at least give me that) and I quite possibly own Liu.**  
A/N:** This has a lot of swearing, especially for someone like Liu. He doesn't seem like the type to do that a lot, but eh. Shounen ai, by the way. My first one. Typically I write shoujou ai or straight, but I stole the name from a Desu Nooto yaoi doujin. Don't sue me. _-shifty eyes-_

-x-x-x-x-_****_

Marijuana, a Lux-Pain fanfiction_  
don't fall away.  
_There are certain things that are only between partners. Were Atsuki and Liu considered partners, really? They worked together, meaning when Atsuki wasn't enough for the job Liu went in, but they didn't really work _together_ per se. But still, they had _those things_. A knowing glance, a concerned gesture, a supportive move. They knew if one was in trouble, the other would go to save them. It'd just be a question as to whether or not they would've been ordered to.

Not that Liu would ever have to be ordered to rescue Atsuki. Without a second thought, without any thought really, he'd go. But he'd never admit that.__

There had to have been someone else there, the agent now thought, breathless, hiding behind a tree. _How else could that Kiryu runt beat _me_?_ He sank to the ground, trying on his own to recover. Nothing was working. Liu's mind had come so close to shattering; all he had needed was another second, another _nanosecond_ there, and he'd be gone. _How the hell did I not sense them...? Dammit...._ His chest hurt. He considered he might be dying. _Dammit._

Standing shakily, Liu let out a soft exclamation of pain. If he could just reach Atsuki, see him one more time, then he'd be alright if he just died. He knew he probably wouldn't, but it sure as hell _felt_ like it. Liu thought of contacting FORT to inform them of the prior incident, usually they knew by now. ...Oh, that's right. Communication's been cut off.

"Fuck!" His vision blackened for a spilt-second, he stumbled mid-step. "...Shit." As his ability to see blurred itself back, Liu noticed he'd fallen down. _Get it together_, he thought. It wasn't far from Tohodo now, he could almost see the place. Relief washed over him in a wave threatening to knock him down for the fourth time tonight, but he pressed on. He needed to see Atsuki. _Needed_ him, like a drug.

At the door of the apartment beside Tohodo now. The front door was unlocked, luckily. Not that it mattered, Liu knew how to pick locks, but it just made things easier. The memory flashed through his head that Atsuki lived on the sixth floor. He had to stop a few times up the flights, but he made it up the stairs and all the way to 607. He more or less fell against the door. He knew his body (and mind) needed to rest immediately.

Andthen there was Atsuki, in the open doorway, concern in his coal-eyes. "What happened to you?"

"Ki...Kiryu defeated me....I-I tried, but...he was too...strong...." Liu felt himself start to drift away, just at the sight of those anxious eyes.

"Come on, get in here." Atsuki wrapped an arm around Liu's shoulders, supporting the faltering man. He led the sweeper to his bed, gently sitting him down on it.

Liu dropped back, lying down now, content here beside Atsuki, who scratched his silver head, a motion he always did when he was truly nervous or worried. "Why didn't you just get away before you got like this?"

"I couldn't." Liu noticed his chest still hurt. "It....It was too fast. Someone else had to be there...I think."

"Who?"

He shook his head, too weak to verbally respond. The blankets smelled like Atsuki. His sight wavered repeatedly, blackening again and again. Liu didn't mind dying right now. In fact, he wished he could. Anything's better than this. Black to sight, sight to black, over and over. He stopped paying attention to the situation. The sound of Atsuki's voice began to fade.

But then Atsuki's on top of him, kissing him sweetly. "Don't think things like that," the teenager whispered. "Don't." Black dissolves, only to see those eyes filling with soft tears.

Liu laughed weakly. "You're such a crybaby."

"Just...don't fade away."

"Okay, chill out."

Atsuki's phone interrupted the subsequent silence. "...It's Nola," he said, picking it up.

Liu felt himself get stronger, little by little, as he watched his partner inform the woman of the situation. Atsuki kept turning to give him uneasy, momentary looks. Each time, he was given a reassuring albeit feeble smile.

There are certain things that are only between partners. It was about time the pair started discovering them themselves.

-x-x-x-x-****

A/N:Yeah, not that good. And that "Okay, chill out" line was kind of OOC, even if Liu was kind of out of it. I pulled this out of my ass, basically....Forgive me! _-bows-_  
By the way, during that time normal communications with FORT were cut off, right? Can't remember exactly when that happened.  
One last thing, I've decided to make a series of oneshots with these two. I've become a real big fan of this pairing for some reason. It might take a while to get the next one out since, by nature, I am a _slow_ writer. And by slow, I mean _horrible._


	2. it's not a dream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lux-Pain. Neither do you.

But I do own Akira-kun (hey, at least give me that) and I quite possibly own Liu.**  
A/N:** This one is a short little thing that just would not get out of my head.

-x-x-x-x-_****_

Marijuana, a Lux-Pain fanfiction  
it's not a dream.

And it was always too much, seeing his long, slender body spread out over my own bed, not even bothering to be wrapped by blankets, with that peaceful expression that he only lets me see _only I can see it and no one else_. Perhaps he's had a long day, done too much work. Perhaps he was waiting there for me, and drifted off. Or perhaps he's just simply tired, and that's alright.

He's left the window open again, forgetting that the night brings a strong chill through this city, though sick of the stale air this room seems to get when it's not open. I take the blankets and enfold them around his body, and he stirs. He whispers my name in his sleep; he's dreaming of me, I can tell from his disjointed thoughts.

I see him now, and think of how he was back then. How distant he was, how he shoved me away. Little did I know, he was trying to protect the both of us. We tend to forget it often, but working with FORT is dangerous. How easily we would sacrifice ourselves for the other, then leaving them open for attack. Emotions are the enemy, he used to say. He used to teach me that.

And it was always too much, watching him day after day, wanting him so damn badly it felt like I was being shred apart, and we just threw all of that away. We _needed_ each other. And it was always truly just too damn _much_.

-x-x-x-x-****

A/N: So damn short.


End file.
